A building and/or a complex can contain liquid that flows in a closed system. Liquid from the closed system may leak due to structural issues, blockage in the closed system, and/or external problems (e.g., environmental disaster, animal invasion, etc.), among other issues and/or problems in the closed system. Such leaks may cause damage to the building and/or complex, in addition to the expense of the leaked liquid. For instance, a water system in a dwelling may have a leak causing flooding in the dwelling.